


pull it down I'll let you take me

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Mark slammed the door to the hotel room. He looked over and saw Blake sitting on the end of the bed, face still tear stained from the post-game. He undid his tie and tossed it on the desk as he walked past it.“You really told a reporter to frick off?”That solicited a small smile from Blake.“No, I told him to fuck off. Huge difference."





	pull it down I'll let you take me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings after the Jets were eliminated, so I wrote porn to feel better. I'm a simple woman of simple pleasures.  
> Yes, Blake did actually tell a reporter to fuck off. [ Video.!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WD_r7x79K4I)

Mark slammed the door to the hotel room. He looked over and saw Blake sitting on the end of the bed, face still tear stained from the post-game. He undid his tie and tossed it on the desk as he walked past it.

 

“You really told a reporter to frick off?”

 

That solicited a small smile from Blake. 

 

“No, I told him to fuck off. Huge difference.”

 

Mark grinned, knowing that he was going to get that response. He sat down on the bed next to Blake, reaching around to pull him in a sideways hug. He tilted his head and rested it on Blake’s shoulder. 

 

“We’ll get them next year.” Mark knew it was cliche to say that, but that’s how he truly felt. This time wasn’t the right time and who knows what could have happened if people were fully healthy and playing the best they could. 

 

Blake turned his head and kissed Mark’s forehead softly. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Blake mindlessly rubbing circles on Mark’s back. 

 

“We don’t have curfew.”

 

Blake laughed and leaned down to kiss Mark. It was a soft languid kiss that sent shivers down Mark’s body. Blake started to pull Mark’s lip into his mouth with his teeth and Mark pulled away. 

 

“We also have no game tomorrow.”

 

Blake growled and tackled Mark to the bed, bracketing Mark’s body underneath his. He roughly rucked up Mark’s dress shirt, popping a few buttons in the process. In the back of his mind he made a mental note to buy Mark a new shirt. Mark started to push his hips upwards, searching for more friction as they made out. Mark closed his eyes tighter as he felt Blake’s hands roaming up and down his body. It had been a long time since they were properly in bed together. The playoff push and the subsequent playoff games were too stressful for them to even think about their relationship. They had simply existed in each others space for the last few months, trading quick handjobs here and there. While Mark was disappointed about the loss, he yearned for this moment. 

 

Blake brought his hand up to Mark’s nipple and pinched slightly, just enough to send a shiver down his spine and to break his thoughts. Mark’s collar was askew and Blake was working a bruise into the base of his neck, just far enough down to hide from the media. Mark reached between them and started to unbutton what was left of his shirt. Blake pulled his hand off Mark’s nipple to smack his hands away. As he did so, he grabbed them and pulled them above Mark’s head, pinning them in place with one of his massive hands. 

 

Blake broke away from the spot he was marking up and grinned. 

 

“I have an idea.”

 

Mark nodded, letting Blake know that he was on board with whatever just struck him. 

 

“Where’s your tie?”

 

Mark tilted his head confused, but gestured towards the desk in the room. His tie was still sitting where he threw it earlier. Blake got up off the bed with a small groan and grabbed it. 

 

“Can I blindfold you with this?”

 

Mark blushed and spoke softly. 

 

“Of course. You can do anything you want to me.”

 

Blake grinned and carefully tied it around his eyes. 

 

“Now, tell me if you need me to stop at any time.”

 

Mark was propped up on his elbows with a navy blue tie around his eyes and his shirt was half undone. Blake couldn’t help but flush at how utterly debauched Mark looked. He quickly undressed and grabbed the lube and condoms so he wouldn’t have to climb out of the bed again. 

 

Mark felt the bed shift as Blake climbed back in and he settled back against the pillows. Blake started to slowly undress Mark, carefully undoing the reminder of the buttons that he didn’t rip off earlier. He peppered kisses down Mark’s chest as he revealed more and more. He left the shirt open and worked down to Mark’s belt. He undid it and slid it out of the belt loops, tossing it on the floor next to the bed. Blake moved up to suck on Mark’s nipple a bit, flicking his tongue across it, making Mark shudder. Blake could hear a low groan escape Mark’s lips. He pulled up and watched Mark writhe at the absence of contact. 

 

Blake deftly undid Mark’s pants and slid them and his boxers down in one practiced motion, depositing them next to the abandoned belt on the floor. He licked a stripe up Mark’s very hard cock, massaging his balls as he went. He felt Mark tense up as he did that, another moan escaping his lips. Blake swallowed Mark down wholly in another practiced motion. He flicked his tongue on the underside of Mark’s cock as he bobbed up and down. He opened the lube and drizzled some on his fingers. 

 

As he inserted his first finger he heard Mark scream out. 

 

“Ugh. More more more!” 

 

Blake pulled up off Mark’s cock and pressed a kiss on his inner thigh. 

 

“Give me time. You just lay here and let me love you.”

 

Mark bit his lip and settled back on the bed, opening his legs wider so that Blake had better access. Blake worked a second finger in, scissoring his two fingers back and forth. As he did that, he went back to work sucking Mark’s cock. Mark kept moaning and groaning. Blake crooked his fingers slightly and Mark moaned loud enough that if they had neighbors, they’d be getting some complaints. Blake couldn’t help but grin. He loved hearing Mark make noises and it had been too long. 

 

Blake worked another finger in, meeting very little resistance. He pulled up off Mark’s cock and licked around his fingers as they worked in and out. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, flicking in circles around Mark’s rim. Mark moaned loudly again, clutching at the sheets. 

 

“Would you hurry up!” Mark groaned from above Blake. 

 

Still grinning, Blake pulled up away from Mark and slipped the condom on, drizzling a little bit more lube on him. As he lined his cock up with Mark’s hole, he could feel Mark tense up a bit. 

 

“Relax. I’ll go slow.” 

 

Mark nodded in the direction of Blake’s voice. As Blake entered Mark, he went slow as promised. When he bottomed out, he sat there for a second, waiting for Mark’s cue. 

 

“You can move now. For the love of god please move.”

 

Blake grinned and started to move, upping the pace as he went. He lifted Mark’s legs up, pushing them up and hitching them over his shoulders as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Mark’s lips. He pulled back and picked the pace a bit more, following along with Mark’s groans and moans. Once Mark’s legs were in the right position so that Blake could hit the prostate properly, he reached up and pinched Mark’s nipple. He could hear Mark squeal under him and felt Mark’s hips pushing back against him as Blake fucked into him properly. 

Blake was getting close so he reached down and wrapped his massive hand around Mark and jerked a few times, getting Mark to cum all over his chest. Blake thrust a few more times and then felt himself cumming. He clutched at Mark’s legs as he did so, panting into Mark’s mouth. As he pulled out carefully, he pressed a kiss to Mark’s cheek. He reached up and undid the tie. Mark pulled it down off his eyes and threw his arm across his forehead dramatically. 

 

“We’re doing that again.”

 

Blake chuckled as he tied off the condom and tossed it in the trash. He shuffled to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He climbed back on the bed and cleaned up Mark gently, peppering his body with kisses. 

 

Mark yanked the washcloth out of Blake’s hands when he was done and tossed it in the corner of the room. Once the washcloth was discarded, he pulled Blake down and pulled up the blanket on them. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Blake smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark. 

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Baptize" by RKCB.  
> Feedback is always welcomed! 
> 
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://jakemccabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
